Mario Kart: Double Dash 2 (Ben's Edition)
Mario Kart Double Dash 2 is a game for the Nintendo Switch that was released June 15, 2019 in North America, Canada, Australia, and Europe, while most of Asia recived the game on July 12, 2019. The game will be a team-based Mario Kart game with twelve players. New characters have been added to the roster such as Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, and Shy Guy along with new customization features for your in-game kart. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a mode where you compete in 4 tracks to get trophies. You get points depending on your place in the race, and the player with the most points wins. Grand Prix features 4 difficulties. *'50cc: '''The easiest difficulty. The speed is low and CPUs are mostly peaceful. *'100cc: 'A medium-difficulty. The speed is moderate and CPUs are a bit aggressive. *'150cc: 'A high-difficulty. The speed is high and CPUs are dangerous. *'Extra: '''The hardest difficulty, and the only one that needs to be unlocked. The speed is ludicrous, the track is mirrored, CPUs are extremely dangerous, and new hazards are added to spice the tracks up. Time Trials VS Battle Battle Mode Games Balloon red.png|Balloon Battle Coin5.png|Coin Runners Silver Coin YG99.png|Silver Coin Runners Shine Sprites.png|Shine Runners Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Blast Icebomb.PNG|Ice-Omb Blast Kab ombb.png|Pants-Omb Blast Playable Characters Starter Characters Mario SSBU.png|Mario Luigi SSBULTIMATE.png|Luigi Peach SSBU.png|Princess Peach Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi Birdo_NSMBP.png|Birdo Toad (Mario).png|Toad Toadette 2 (Mario).png|Toadette Bowser SSBULTIMATE.png|Bowser 250px-Bowserjrrrrr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Shy Guys (Mario).png|Shy Guy BabyMarioSluggers.PNG|Baby Mario T730BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi 20110926204751!Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach BabyDaisyPicture I guess.png|Baby Daisy RosalinaandLuma SSBUltimate.png|Rosalina Lubba.png|Lubba Wario.png|Wario Waluigi (Mario).png|Waluigi DonkeyKong SSBUltimate.png|Donkey Kong DiddyKong SSBUltimate.png|Diddy Kong Cappy Odyssey.png|Cappy SMO Tiara.png|Tiara Goombario2856.png|Goombario Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario File:640px-Fire_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Fire Mario File:Ice Mario.png|Ice Mario File:ThunderMario.png|Thunder Mario File:NSMB2 Golden Mario.png|Gold Mario M+RKB Rabbid Mario.png|Rabbid Mario Rabbid Luigi.png|Rabbid Luigi WalukirbyByArend.png Petari SMG2.png|Petari MasterChief.png|Master Chief DC Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Ferb Fletcher2.png|Ferb Diamond Sword Steve.png|Steve Minecraft zombie.png|Zombie Unlockable Characters 351px-Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones DRYBONESBOWSER.png|Dry Bowser T730Lakitu.png|Lakitu Wiggler-3.png|Wiggler 215px-MPSR Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha T730KingBoo.png|King Boo Spike (Mario).png|Spike Hammer Bro. (Mario).png|Hammer Bro. 200px-Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario C8WdzkuUQAAcMob.png|Pink Gold Peach Ashley Obliteration.png|Ashley WandaSmash.png|Wanda ROB JPN SSBUltimate.png|R.O.B RoboMario New.png|Robo Mario 190px-SMO Art - Pauline.png|Pauline Mystery Mushroom Jumpman.png|Jumpman Aqualea.png|Aqualea Azalea gbc.png|Azalea Wart-0.png|Wart Tatanga artwork.png|Tatanga StanleyOriginal.png|Stanley DKJR.png|DK. Jr. Captain Syrup Smash Bros.png|Captain Syrup T730KingKRool.png|King K..Rool Super mario maker mario builder artwork by thegamingmasterguys-d8xjmgq.png|Builder Mario Yamamura - Super Mario Maker.png|Yamamura Nesterrender.png|Nester DuckHunt SSBUltimate.png|Duck Hunt Dr.Mario Smash Bros.png|Dr.Mario Nurse Peach (Dr. Mario).png|Nurse Peach M+RKB Rabbid Peach.png|Rabbid Peach Rabbid Yoshi.png|Rabbid Yoshi Pac-Man SSBUltimate.png|Pac-Man SSBA Link.png|Link Musklet Goomba.png|Goomba Kirby Stars.png|Kirby Pikachu SSBU.png|Pikachu Acid Bro.jpg|Acid Bro. Johnbrayan.png|Jibanyan Poop Bro.png|Poop Bro Pucci_original.png|Enrico Pucci leo luster.jpg|Leo Luster SMBTLL_Blue_Bowser.png|Blue Bowser Zomomnega.png|Zomom Nega Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|Momotaros hh_gregg3t.png|HHGregg Snake SSBUltimate.png|Snake Peter-Griffin-psd72724.png|Family Man Tracks Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Items Common Items These are items that can be acquired by everyone on the race. T730BananaPeel.png|Banana Peel TripleBananasMK8-0.png|Triple Banana T730GreenShell.png|Green Shell T730TripleGreenShell.png|Triple Green Shell T730RedShell.png|Red Shell T730TripleRedShell.png|Triple Red Shell T730SpinyShell.png|Spiny Shell Mushroom_(Mario_Kart_8).png|Mushroom T730TripleMushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Bob-omb walking.png|Bob-Omb Star - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Lightning24242.png|Lightning 800px-BulletBillMK86.png|Bullet Bill SuperHorn.png|Super Horn Kab-Omb-0.png|Pants-Omb LC_supermario_large.png|Lil' Critters Super Mario Power-Up Multi-Vitamins Potatolovelything.jpg|Potato Special Items These are items that can only be collected by certain characters. FireFlower2.png|Fire Flower (Mario + Luigi) Heart_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png|Heart (Peach + Daisy) YoshiEggNSMBWd.png|Yoshi / Birdo Egg (Yoshi + Birdo) T730BowserShell.png|Bowser Shell (Bowser & Bowser Jr) T730GiantBanana.png|Giant Banana (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) T730GoldenMushroom.png|Golden Mushroom (Toad + Toadette) 3562186-perry.png|Perry (Phineas + Ferb) Reception The game itself did very well with over fifty million copies of the game being sold in only two days. IGN editor David Crappzensheetz rated the game with five stars and a perfect score. Many praised the game for its epic multiplayer action and new characters such as HHGregg and even Family Man from the hit show Family Men. User Reviews Leave your review down below. Make sure you use a signature.